We are family
by sercret
Summary: Blane and Oscar are cousins but no one knows but when they are both kidnapped the secret comes out. Now it is up to Rose, Carrie, Daisy, the Worm, Lewis and Violet to save them if they can work together long enough.
1. Chapter 1: they are kidnapped

**hi first M. story**

**Disclaimer I only own the plot**

* * *

Blane Whittaker was waiting for his mate Stewart Critchley outside the local park. Stewart had texted him saying he wanted to meet up here at 4:00pm but now it was 4:15pm and it wasn't like him to be late. Suddenly he felt a hard pain in the back of his head and the last thing he remembered was seeing two men standing above him wearing Ski masks.

-Line-break-

Oscar Cole was hanging around the bus stop because he really didn't have anything else to do he didn't really want to bother Carrie and Rose as they were spending time with their families. Must be nice to be able to spend time with your family he was ripped out of his thoughts by something hitting the back of his head and the ground rushing up really fast. The last thing he was aware of was two men wearing ski masks lifting him up and putting him in the back of a van propped up against someone else.

* * *

**So should I continue?**

**Secret **


	2. Chapter 2: the team finds out

_**hi disclaimer see chapter one**_

_**hope you like this chapter**_

_**Reviews are loved **_

* * *

Rose and Carrie's pencil communicators had just gone off and they were in the lift on their way down to the base. As the lift touched down they noticed that there was more people in the base than usual, "Ah Rose little bit late aren't we?"

"Daisy it's so great to see you wait what are you doing here?" Rose couldn't seem to get the words out fast enough.

"Hey don't we get a hello?" Three kids and a man said.

"Lewis, Violet, the worm, Lenny what are you guys doing here?" Rose was looking excited and nervous at the same time. Carrie stood of to the side as Rose greeted her old friends.

"I think I can answer that. They are here because Oscar and Blane have been kidnapped by Skull." Frank replied.

"Oh no!" Everyone else said in unison.

"And we are going to find them."

Rose was the first to recover, "Well we better get started then." And she walked over to the computers.

"Yep lets!" Lenny said and everyone took their positions at the computers trying to find any leads.

* * *

_**sorry if it's rubbish I am working on two other stories and this.**_

_**Secret**_


	3. Chapter 3: Family reunion

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter 1**_

_**wow I've never had so many reviews for one story, thanks guys**_

_**Iuccy97 thanks for the tip their my favourite characters to**_

_**LightBulb & spycat123 I will try and make the chapters longer**_

_**Reviews are loved**_

* * *

Oscar woke up, groaned and tried to move only to find he couldn't, his hands were tied behind his back. He looked around the dark room and was sure he heard something or someone else groan but a minute later it was silent. But not for long, "Ah I see you've both woken up, now it's time for a…Family reunion!" A voice Oscar recognised all too well said.

The fluorescent lighting in the room flickered to life showing off a small room with white walls, a speaker and no windows and a figure Oscar hadn't seen for years.

_'Come on Oscar my mum's waiting,' Blane said impatiently. _

_'Just cause your older by 3 months you think you're so smart!' Oscar yelled._

_'You look like a unicorn threw up on you,' they both yelled_

Memories swirled round Oscar's head over lapping each other but all of them were of him and Blane mucking around.

"Well I'll leave you to get reacquainted," and then his mums voice died out and for once in his life Oscar wished it would come back.

"So how have you been?" Blane asked like they had seen each other only two months ago not six years ago,

"HOW HAVE I BEEN!? WHY WOULD YOU CARE, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY MUM STARTED WORKING FOR SKULL?!"

Oscar started to explode and he would have carried on had it not been for Blane stating very quietly, "I tried to find you but I couldn't. Mum didn't know where you were neither did dad or Kyle. That's why Kyle joined the army we missed having you around and he needed to direct his anger at something. And when I got the chance to join M.I.9's M. project I had to join."

"Why?" Oscar asked his voice raw.

"Because the secret service know everything so I thought they would know what happened to you but I couldn't find anything,"

"How did your mum and dad take it?"

"Not good, their marriage is basically non-existent. Their still married but they hardly ever speak to each other." Blane then stood up.

"Please tell me you have not had your hand free this whole time!" Oscar said as a small smile crept on to his face.

"Nope! Please tell me you do know how to pick locks." Blane retorted a similar smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he bent down and unlocked Oscar's hand cuffs. As they stood up they heard a hiss coming from behind him, smelt something funny and fell back to the ground as their worlds went dark once more.

* * *

_**To be continued in chapter 4**_

_**Secret**_


	4. Chapter 4: Something you're not telling

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter one**_

_**Thanks to Iuccy97, Guest and Theallstarsamette for the reviews.**_

_**Hope everyone likes this Chapter and Please review**_

* * *

Daisy, the Worm, Violet and Lewis had been enrolled (or re-enrolled in Daisy's case) at St. Hopes and Lenny was helping Frank with his 'caretaking' duties. Mr Flatley seemed happy to see them but the new deputy head, Mrs King, didn't seem to like children or caretakers or anything at all. She was constantly giving them dirty looks and telling them off for doing nothing at all.

Currently Daisy and Rose were waiting for the others under the tree near the gate to the school, they needed to talk. Lenny and Frank had been acting strange, always stopping conversations when they walked in, been really vague as to why Skull would want Oscar and Blane, and it was beginning to worry Rose and Daisy.

"So what do you think Lenny is hiding from us?" Daisy asked for the hundredth time, this morning.

"I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!" Rose snapped meaner than she meant to.

She was about to apologise when she heard a voice say, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Rose and Daisy turned around to see the team standing there "have any of you guys noticed Lenny and Frank acting strangely?" Daisy asked.

Everyone nodded and then Carrie said, "Do you know why?"

"No, we were hoping you did!"

Violet started walking off and Lewis yelled after her, "Where do you think you are going?"

"To make them tell us!"

"And just how are you going to do that?" The worm asked.

"I have my ways," Violet informed them nonchalantly and then began walking towards the lift, leaving the rest to follow.

When they got to the lift Violet was standing there tapping her foot and looking at them impatiently.

Lenny and Frank were sitting at the computers when the lift touched down and Violet walked over to them a determined look in her eyes, "We thin-Know you are hiding something from us and we want to know what it is!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

Lenny and Frank looked at each other for a moment before sighing, "It's complicated." Lenny started off.

"You see Blane and Oscar knew each other before this…" Frank continued.

"You mean they were friends?"

"Sort of more cousins…" Lenny said slowly and the room was filled with silence.

And then…"What?"

Lenny turned round and brought up a picture of two people, neither of which the team knew. He pointed at the picture of the man, "this is Oscar's dad and this…" He then pointed at the picture of the woman, "is Blane's mum."

"And they are siblings." Rose deduced and Lenny and Frank nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us? It's not that big of a secret!" Daisy laughed. "Right?" she said seeing the looks on Lenny's and Frank's faces.

"Well when we created a new identity for Oscar, we completely ignored his old family and tried to make sure there were no trails or any way to connect Oscar Cole to Oscar Dixon Halliday. If SKULL can make that connection then they know more about us then we ever want them to know!" Frank explained and Lenny nodded. The team started at each other then Rose looked at her watch and squealed, "Oh my we're going to be late for school!" And dragged everyone back into the lift.

* * *

**_To be continued in Chapter five_**

**_Secret_**


	5. Chapter 5: School problems

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter 1**_

_**To M. Fan2000 hope you like the length of this chapter it's 1,257 words long then next one will probably be shorter. :P**_

_**and TomAneisha4EVER thanks and I know oh-no**_

* * *

When the team walked in to base at the end of the day Lenny and Frank knew something was up, Daisy was glaring at Violet and Violet was smirking back at her, Lewis and Carrie were arguing with each other and The Worm frowning and Rose scowling.

-Line-break-

Daisy and Violet's day

Daisy was happy, she was back at St. Hopes with Rose and Lenny but as soon as she walked in to school she got very mad. Violet was hanging out with Daisy's best friends Zara and Kaleigh. Daisy stormed over to them and angrily demanded, "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

Zara and Kaleigh looked at each other, "Chill Daisy she's nice!"

"No she's not, she's a…a…"

"I'm a what Daisy?" Violet asked smiling sweetly.

"Nothing," Daisy replied, dejectedly, she knew she couldn't tell Zara and Kaleigh that Violet was an ex-criminal.

"Good! Come on girls let's go check our hair. Bye Daisy!" Violet walked off and Zara and Kaleigh followed her leaving Daisy to get madder and madder.

Later when they were in class Daisy was too busy glaring at Violet, who was sitting next to Daisy's friends, to pay any attention to what Mrs King was saying unfortunately Mrs King had to direct the next question at her, "Daisy, who was the person who introduced the traditional Christmas tree to Britain?"

"Um…" Daisy looked around the room for a clue but found nothing. "I don't know?!"

"Well maybe next time you could pay attention instead of staring at Violet and you would find that I had already told you that the first Christmas tree that was decorated in Britain occurred in around 1842 in Virginia by Charles Minnegrode. However, Prince Albert, the husband of Queen Victoria, was accredited with bringing the first tree of Christmas to Windsor Castle so either of those answers would have been acceptable."

Several people snickered and Daisy's face turned bright red.

Daisy smiled as she finally got to the counter and ordered her lunch, "Macaroni Cheese please."

After she got her lunch Daisy started to walk towards where Zara and Kaleigh were sitting if she could just get there before Violet everything would be perfect. Suddenly some one run into her and when Daisy turned around she instantly knew it was on purpose because the person was Violet.

"Oh, Daisy I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" she said sweetly but as soon as everyone returned to their meals she said in an icy voice, "It's weird that I didn't see you there as you have such a big head!"

Violet then walked off and taking the last seat at the table sat down next to Daisy's friends leaving Daisy to run to the bathroom and try and get her lunch out of her hair.

Daisy sat in her maths class trying to ignore the sniggering, the laughing, the weird looks and the comments about the mess that was her hair and clothes. She'd spent the entire lunch trying to remove the cheese sauce and pasta from her hair, a whole hour of nothing but wet, wipe, repeat, but it seemed it had just made it worse as now her clothes were damp, they smelt horrible, they kept sticking to the chair and her and her hair stuck out at odd angles. Daisy was glad Blane wasn't here to see this as she still had a crush on him; since they had left St. Hopes just over a year ago they had been working together, alone, a lot and she had begun to see another side, beside a the childish video game opposed kid, to him and she had begun to fall even more in love with him.

Daisy felt a something hit her cheek and when she put her hand up she realised it was a spit-ball. She was about to put her hand up and tell their teacher but then she realised it was Mr Briley who was the worst teacher ever and knew nothing about maths.

All in all Daisy's day had been terrible but Violet's day had been brilliant as she had been there smirking all the way through Daisy's day.

-Line-break-

Rose and The Worm's day

Rose walked in to school ready to finish working on her science project; she'd booked the school's computer so she could use them before school. But when she walked into the computer room she saw the Worm was sitting at the computer, "What are you doing here I booked the computer!?"

"Well…" the Worm drawled. "I asked Mrs King and Mr Flatley if anyone was using it and they said no so I asked if I could use it and they said yes."

"Are you sure you didn't get that the wrong way round?" Rose glared at him.

She tried to grab the keyboard but Mrs King chose the moment to walk in, "Eh Rose what do you think you are doing?"

"Mrs King I booked the computer for this morning…"

"Well there's nothing in the schedule on the computer and Charles is already at the computer so you can have it after School." Mrs King started to walk out the room.

Rose looked at the worm in surprise, she hadn't realised he had a real name but the she supposed everyone did. Rose realised there was a problem with her having the computer after school, "But Mrs King my project due in today!"

Mrs King only turned around to say, "Well there's a lesson for you, you should be more organised." And then left Rose to glare at the Worm and him to frown back at her.

Rose was nervous she had never ever forgotten homework in her life and Mr Newt was the best teacher in the school but he was also the strictest. Rose breathed out deeply to calm her nerves and walked into her science class. As soon as Mr Newt walked into the class he started asking for homework and Rose had to tell him she hadn't finished her's and of course he exploded, "What do you mean you haven't done it!? I would expect better of you Rose and the only one in the class as well. I expect you here at lunch to complete an essay on why you should always do your homework."

And that's how Rose spent her lunch writing a 1000 word essay about why she should to her homework and in the last two classes of the day Rose was so hungry she couldn't think properly.

All in all Rose's day had also been terrible but the Worm was just confused about why she was glaring at him.

-Line-break-

Carrie and Lewis's day

Carrie walked into the Gym ready to start training for the English inter-schools gymnastics championships. But when she got there her team were all standing around a boy, Lewis! Carrie cleared her throat and the team turned towards her, they all looked at each other, guiltily and Marie, the team captain, stepped forward, "Listen, Carrie we're sorry but Lewis was showing us some of his moves and we decided we want him on the team instead of you."

Carrie stormed out of the gym and only once she was in the girls' toilet did she let the tears flow.

The whole day there was consent reminders that she was no longer on the team from Lewis walking into all the classes with them to him training with them during break and lunch and all the time Lewis was there smirking.

* * *

_**See you in the next chapter**_

_**Secret**_


	6. Chapter 6: What Do you want?

_**Hi hope you like this chapter and please vote on the poll on my profile page I need help!**_

_**M. Fan2000 they can't rescue them as they don't know where they are.**_

_**Theallstarsamette I know to quote comic book guy (the Simpsons) worst day ever.**_

_**AbbieFlower yes I know it is taking a long time between updates but I am writing a lot of stories and Fanfiction net is playing up and it won't work properly**_

_**Please review**_

_**Secret **_

* * *

Blane woke up, lying on a hard stone floor, with a really sore back and a big headache. He groaned and then his head shot up when he remembered who was also in the room with him. He lifted himself up and, ignoring his spinning head and the fact the world was swirling, walked over to where his cousin lay on the floor, "Oscar wakey-wakey!" When Oscar didn't even stir Blane tried a tactic that had always woken Oscar up, "Oscar waffles! Come and get them or I'll eat them all."

Oscar's head shot up and Blane laughed. "You lied there's no waffles!" he pouted and Blane shook his head.

"Dude we are prisoners of SKULL and you are worrying about food?!"

"I'm hungry!" Oscar whined and Blane opened his mouth to retort but the door opened cutting him off. Two men came in carrying a pair of handcuffs each, "This will be a lot easier for you if you cooperate."

"And if we don't?" Blane replied and one the men stepped forward and hit Oscar across the face, "Then we hit the one who isn't misbehaving!"

Oscar and Blane sighed and let the men bind their hands behind their backs. The two men then led the down hundreds of corridors and then into a room that looked like an interrogation room.

Blane and Oscar were thrown no too gently into chairs by the two men and their arms were chained to the arms of the chair. A man walked in, he was wearing a blue dressing gown, a black cowboy hat, a black scarf which covered the lower half of his face, Ozzy Osborn like glasses and was carrying a snow white rabbit.

"The grand master, what do you want?" Blane spat.

The Grand master walked forward and studied each boy carefully.

"What do you want?" Blane asked.

"Simple you are going to help me with something."

"Never!" Oscar replied and Blane nodded.

"Oh but you are helping me just by being here!" Blane and Oscar looked at each other with confused and the grand master smiled evilly, "Bring him in!" He ordered and two SKULL agents pulled in a man that Oscar and Blane hadn't seen for a long time, Oscar's dad!

"Now mister Dixon-Halliday are we going to help SKULL or," the grandmaster waved his hand and knifes were pressed against Blane's and Oscar's necks, "are you going to lose some more relatives?"


End file.
